


Solo for Three Voices

by pqlaertes



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqlaertes/pseuds/pqlaertes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick doesn't appreciate what Vachon never had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo for Three Voices

His bracelet still has the mark where my sword struck it. Her necklace is the same as when I found it lying on that cloak of singed feathers. Four hundred years. Memento Mori.

Rats skitter by, covered in dirt and running away.

I've been talking to Nick... Nicolas de Brabant; in Paris they used to call him _Merciful Death_ because he wept over his kills. Now he calls himself Knight. They call him the Vampire Cop. Everybody pities Nick, especially Nick.

When has he ever wept over a black choker necklace and a pin in the shape of a sword?

 

=1995=


End file.
